


The Reason Behind Jared’s Keeping His Long and Messy Hair

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared upset about something he read on internet and talk about it with Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Another inspired fic, this time it's about Jared's hair *wink*.
> 
> Again, thanks a bunch to my beta-reader **SamandDeanFangirl** , sorry for the many mistake I made ;p
> 
> (Note. I don't own the pic, just borrow it)

  
Author's notes: Don't U wanna know..?  


* * *

**The Reason Behind Jared’s Keeping His Long and Messy Hair**

This fic inspired by this award: [**http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/tubeys/nominees.php**](http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/tubeys/nominees.php)

  

Jared enters Jensen’s trailer and slams the door. 

“That’s it! I’m gonna cut it!! Can’t believe they nominated me to that kind of category!” 

Jensen coughs and spills his beer a little over the dramatic encounter by his co-worker. 

“Something wrong, Jay?” 

Jared slumps on the sofa beside Jensen and shows his best friend his laptop. 

“Yeah, check this out!” 

Then Jensen read what’s on the screen. 

“Tubey Awards, TV Shows, TV Series & Reality TV... Hey, is this some kind of poll?” 

Jared nods, “Mmm hmm...” 

Jensen stares at Jared, questioning. 

“So? What’s distracting you?” 

“Read this!” Jared pointed to the screen. 

“Worst Crime Against Fashion : Jared Padalecki’s Hair - Supernatural ”, Jensen reads. 

Jared start to get angry again, “See?” 

Jensen gives Jared an unbelievable look . 

“Ooh, this is unforgivable!” 

Jared’s mood suddenly lightens. 

“You think so?” 

“Yeah, this ‘Samifer's white suit and shoes’ in Worst Crime Against Fashion Category is unforgivable! You looked pretty hot in that suit!” Jensen says with a serious look. 

Then Jared’s smile fell, turning into a pout. He hits Jensen chest, playfully. 

“Jen... Did you listen to me? That’s not what annoyed me!” 

He folds his hands to his chest. Jensen smirks then pulls Jared’s face into a kiss. The younger man is surprised at first but then returns the kiss. And when the kiss grows hotter, Jensen suddenly stops. 

Jared whines, “Jen...?” 

“I heard you Jay...” 

Jensen pushes Jared to lay on the sofa, then runs his fingers through Jared soft and silky hair . 

"Relax babe, they just don’t know how beautiful your hair is...” he kisses Jared’s hair and temple, “and how smooth it is for fingers to brush...” Jensen starts to jigger his buddy’s hair, “plus, how it turns me on every time we… you know…” 

Jared’s face blushes. With a shy smile he pulls Jensen on top of him . 

“I know…” 

Then, he grabs Jensen’s head to continue their passionate kiss. He opens his mouth, inviting Jensen's tongue in then meshes it with his own. Jensen moans as he caresses inside Jensen’s mouth and teeth, licks the older man’s full lips and bites them, earning a deep growl from the man above him. Jensen grinds his hips into Jared’s to let the man underneath him feel his arousal. This time Jared is the one who moans as he bucks his hips to met Jensen’s. They’re continuing to kiss, Jensen sucking Jared’s tongue hard. Suddenly, without warning, Jensen lifts him from the sofa. 

“Jen!!” Jared yelps. 

Yeah, Jensen may be shorter than him, but sometimes he’s stronger. Especially when he’s aroused and turned on like that. He shifts Jared’s body so the younger man could straddle his waist, while their hands are busy stripping each other’s clothes. Jared leans his body towards Jensen to keep him from falling, while his mouth nibbles at Jensen’s ear. Jensen walks them to his bedroom then throws the taller man to the bed. Jared is half naked now, shirtless with unzipped jeans. He crawls back then motioning to Jensen to come over with a sexy look on his face and a hand inside his boxers. Jensen quickly takes off all his remaining clothes then jumps to the bed. He grabs Jared’s jeans and boxers then pulls them off, hard, letting Jared’s already erect member spring free, moaning at the view. He runs his hand over Jared’s perfect body and earns a delicious shiver from the other man. Jared always loves it when Jensen manhandles him to the bed. Jensen squeezes Jared’s cock and yanks his long hair to suck on the younger man’s neck, at the visible pulse, marking him. Jared closes his eyes and lets out a strangled cry . 

“Nuugghhh… Jennnn…” 

Jensen then pets Jared hair . 

“Look at me, Jay…” 

Jared opens his eyes and stares at the almost black green eyes, pupils blown with lust and desire. 

“Hhhh, Jen…?” 

Jensen caresses his face. 

“You’re making me crazy, Jay…” 

He smirks when he sees a clear hickey on Jared’s neck. His hand roams on Jared’s board chest and finds one of his nipples. He rubs it with his finger, gently, knowing how much it will turn Jared on. A twitch from a hard cock on his hip is proof, also a soft whimper that spills from the brown haired man’s lips. 

"Jennn… nngghh…” 

“What is it, Jay? Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want…” 

He slips his hand to Jared’s back and kneads the nice globes of his round ass while his mouth is busy making some more love marks on Jared’s neck, shoulder and chest. Jared starts to shudder. Once again he straddles Jensen's waist to get more friction down there while his hand pushes Jensen’s head deeper to his neck. Moaning every time the green eyed man sucks on his skin and grinds his hard flesh to his. 

“Oh God, Jennn…” 

Their fine sheen of sweat starts to wet the sheet. When Jensen’s mouth finally finds Jared’s sensitive nub, the younger man almost shouts in response. 

“Fuck! Jensen, I… nnngghhhh…” 

Jensen keeps sucking and sucking like a baby eager for his mother’s milk, while Jared’s mouth starts to mumble unintelligible words like, “Jen,fuck,god,more,auugghhh”. 

Jensen travels down to Jared’s shaky legs. He kisses those lean and taut thighs and licks his way to Jared’s already impatient shaft. He sips the younger man’s precum then starts to blow him. 

“Christ! Jen!” 

Jared is always loud in bed and he knows that. In fact, he falls for the brunette more because of that. His cock gives an excited twitch at the sight of the pink little hole that spasms before his eyes while he jacks his lover’s cock. Jared’s head stirs on the pillow, eyes tightly closed, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, hands on Jensen’s hand. 

“Jennnnnn... More…” 

Jensen rubs Jared’s stomach to calm him down. 

“Ssshhhh, it’s okay, Jay... Go grab it under the pillow, baby...” 

Jared blindly grabs the lube from under the pillow where his head rests on and hands it to the older man. He stares at the jade eyed man. 

“Don’t need preparation, Jen… Just do it!” 

Jensen’s eyes widen. 

“But, Jay?” 

“Please…” Jared whines. 

Jensen nods in agreement. 

“Alright, but promise me you’ll tell if it hurts, okay?” 

Jared smiles shyly. 

“You never hurt me.” 

Jensen smirks then pours a great amount of the silky clear fluid to his palm and starts to circle Jared’s opening. The taller man shudders at the cold touch. Jensen continues his work. He inserts two lubed fingers inside the tight entrance and starts scissoring the narrow tunnel. 

“Jennnn… Just do it!” 

Jensen growls at the beautiful view before him. A very aroused Padalecki. Face flushed red, eyes darker with desire, nostrils flared, hair plastered to his forehead, blushed board chest and shoulders, body glistening with sweat, jutting nipples, an angry looking cock that's drooling precum, limbs and strong hairy legs, how the brunette’s muscles ripple under his touch, and those sexy and animalistic moans that keep spilling from his candy lips. Oh how much he loves this beautiful creature before him. Sometimes it hurts. 

Jensen coats his shaft with the lube, not wanting to hurt his lover. He aligns his cock to Jared’s entrance and rubs it’s head to the puckered hole, making the taller man’s body arch. Then with one powerful thrust he enters Jared and whispers, “I love you, Jay.” 

Jared screams at the sudden pleasure of being filled with Jensen’s rock hard shaft. His breath hitches in his throat. Jensen doesn’t move, he’s giving Jared time to get used to the feeling of his cock buried inside his most intimate part. He nuzzles Jared’s neck then finds his mouth to give the younger man passionate kisses. 

“Move… I’m okay Jensen… Fuck me.” 

Not needing to be told twice, Jensen starts to move his hips while Jared moves his long legs to straddle Jensen’s hips, to make the older man’s cock go deeper into his body. Jensen plays with Jared’s hair as their kiss deepens. Mouths swollen, tongues tangled, breaths hot and short, bodies slick with sweat, Jensen angling his hips to get Jared’s sweet spot, had them both lost in desire. 

When their lips part to take some air, Jared whispers to Jensen’s ear, “Jen… I’m near… harder.” 

Jensen nods. “Me too, Jared,” he mumbles, pistoning his hips hard. 

“Aww, fuck! Yeah!” 

The tip of Jensen’s cock brutally hits his prostate over and over again, while Jensen keeps licking and sucking his neck and earlobe, double the pleasure. 

“Nggghhh… aaaaahhh… yessssss… Oh My God!!!” 

Then, when Jensen feels Jared’s muscles tighten on his cock, he knows Jared lost it, leaving a hot, thick and sticky mess between their stomachs. And it’s enough to bring him over the edge. He came so hard, coating Jared’s inside. They’re breathing is harsh as Jensen absentmindedly runs his fingers through Jared’s now sweat-sticky hair and kisses his temple. Jade meeting hazel, he smiles. 

“I love you Jared, so fucking much!” 

Jared smirks, “I love you too Jenny.” 

“Bitch!” Jensen annoyed. 

Jared instantly answered, “Jerk!” 

They laugh together. 

“So, no more talking about gettin’ your hair cut… or…”  
  
“Or what?”  
  
Jensen stares at the man under him. 

“Or the thing we just did will be the last we ever did it.” 

Jared stares at Jensen, big puppy eyes pleading. 

“You don't mean that, right?” 

Judging from the look on Jensen’s face, Jared's positive that his boyfriend means his words. Every single one of them. 

  

~ The End ~ 

  


End file.
